Certain clothes driers are of light weight, but these are usually employed in situations where there is limited space and quite frequently there is a need for a clothes drier to be temporarily withdrawn from its socket and stowed at some convenient location.
Various clothes drier sockets have been devised heretofore, but there are a number of difficulties which are encountered. Firstly, the cost of a tubular socket is relatively high, and in any case such a socket requires means for retaining the stem of a clothes drier to prevent accidental withdrawal. One object of this invention is to provide a socket which has a relatively low cost. Secondly, previous sockets have frequently failed to prevent incorrect insertion, and another object of this invention is to provide a socket which will be unlikely to accept a standard if incorrectly inserted. It is a still further object to provide a socket which will pack down into a relatively small space for packaging purposes.
However, the main object of the invention is to provide a socket into which a clothes drier standard can be quickly and easily moved into a retaining position after insertion, and is unlikely to be accidentally displaced from that retaining position.